iHost
by lozzie15
Summary: Based on the book by Stephanie Meyer. Souls have taken over the world. Young soul Skye has been implanted into host Carly shay. Carly can speak to skye in her mind and wants to know what happend to her best friends sam and freddie will skye help? review.


Take over

Hiya ive just read a book called Host and in case you havent read it its about an alien take over (ish) their friendly but they inplant themselves into humans and basicly they use humans as hosts. And i wounderd what would happen if the icarly gang were in that kind of situation. So...enjoy...

Chapter 1 - Implant

I lay in darkness. My new eyes were itching to open but i couldent open them yet. I could hear the buzzing of heart monitors and the soft whispering of people round me. All i could see was the human girl and her memories. She was a teenaged human girl aged fifteen. She had a brother spencer. And two friends Freddie and sam. In all the memories she was laughing and giggling. I couldent bear to see her last moments. I dident want to! but i had too.

*Flashback*

My heart was pounding as i ran down the empty streets. They were coming. the aliens. My friends were no more. Freddie and sam had been taken. I ran down a small allyway and skidded to a stop. Dead end. I stared at the wall as if waiting for it to magically open and i could get through and escape. But i couldent. I heard the sirens of police cars coming closer and closer and i saw the men jumping out of the cars. Their eyes were silver and glittering. Taunting me. I was screaming for them to leave me alone. my heart was thudding and I had a searing pain in the back of my throat. Sweat was dripping of my forehead and the wind was whipping my hair infront of my eyes. Two men came towards me. One was holding a gun and one was holding a syringe. I stopped crying. My tears were dribbling down my cheeks and staining my eyes, The two men were grabbing me roughly and shouting into there walkie talkies, ''We have another one! ill bring her in'' It began to rain. I was manhandled into the back of a van struggling and screaming. But no'one would hear me. I was the last human on earth. I looked into my captors silver eyes and began to cry again. He looked at me sympotheticly. Suddenly there was a searing pain in the back of my neck. I tried to hold on but it wouldent let me. I took one last shakey breath and surrenderd my body to the aliens.

I gasped and opened my eyes. The bright light blinded me making me lift my new arms to shlield them. I was staring into the face of a man. He looked old with black glasses and thin lips. He was looking at me concerned. ''Dont worry skye its just the young girls memories..are you okay?'' I looked around at the atmosphere around me. Thousends of hospital beds opposite me. Their we people just like me loking confused and disoriented at their doctors. ''Get out'' I looked round confused. Who was that? The doctor was looking at me even more concerned then before. ''Skye is their a problem?'' He asked me his eyes widening. I opened my mouth to speak. ''um..no i thought i heard something'' My new voice sounded so young and light'' ''You heard me! get out! this is my body!'' There it was again. That voice. It was the voice of the host i had been imprinted into. '' We need to find Sam and Freddie!'' The voice yelled. ''Sam and Freddie?'' I said outloud getting weird looks from the doctors beside my bed. The old doctor came back up to me looking confused. ''Skye? who are Sam and Freddie?'' I started to think. If i told them the host was talking to me then they would think there was something wrong with me and have me inplanted into another host. It was bad enough the first time. Beside i liked this host. ''I am not your ''Host'' my name is carly shay and i need to find my friends'' ''Go away'' I mutterd.

''No! please help me skye! i need to know their okay!'' I ignored her. And got out of bed. ''Um..excuse me doctor when can i go...home?'' I asked as politely as i could. I was also gritting my teeth because ''Carly'' had bagan to moan loudly in my mind. The old ''Concerned'' doctor answerd ''tommorow'' I sighed and got back into bed. Carly was still talking to me. ''look. I need to find Sam and freddie...or your kind who are now them. please skye! please help me!'' I gritted my teeth. ''Fine but after you have to leave me alone and let me get on with my life'' ''Deal'' I heard Carly whisper as i she was sobbing.

hiya please review hope you enjoyed it

lauren xxxx


End file.
